EL MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD
by Alejazmin Kou Malfoy
Summary: DICIEMBRE LLEGO Y CON EL TRAJO EL REGRESO DE CUATRO ESTRELLAS. UNA DE ELLAS SE LLEVARA UNA GRAN SORPRESA EN NAVIDAD


EL MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD

Han pasado siete meses de que fui su mujer, y mi vida cambio de gran manera desde ese día.

El enterarme que estaba embarazada y no tener a mi lado al padre de mi hijo es difícil para mí. Yo sé que Darién se está haciendo responsable de mí y mi bebe y se lo agradezco.

5 de diciembre

Darién recuerda que hoy el cumpleaños de Lita, y quedamos de ir a su casa a celebrar – dijo Serena

Claro que sí, lo recuerdo, pero recuerda que yo tengo guardia hasta tarde te veo ahí, te vas con mucho cuidado, recuerda que en tu estado ya no debes de manejar.

Lo se Darién dijo la rubia acariciando su ya abultado vientre.

Así serena, arreglo su casa y cocino lo que iba a llegar para la casa de Lita, cuando termino con la comida se fue a recostar un rato para descansar, pero antes paso por la habitación que pronto seria de su hijo.

La miro y se sintió feliz de que ya casi estuviera lista la habitación, Darién y ella le han dedicado mucho tiempo para que quedara linda, ya solo faltaban algunos detalles, y uno de ellos era el móvil de la cuna, el cual hasta el momento ninguno de los que estaba en la tienda le ha gustado y mirando todo por última vez cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su recamara.

Tratando de descansar recordó cuando Darién le confeso que se enamoró de Kakkyu, pero ella lo rechazo por su deber con su planeta, y al saber de mi embarazo nuestros mundos colapsaron, yo estaba triste porque Seiya se fue sin despedirse y Darién estaba dolido por el rechazo de la princesa del reino de las flores.

Quedamos en vivir juntos, y así darle un hogar a mi bebe, las chicas apoyaron mi decisión pero las Outhers no estaban de acuerdo, pero lo aceptaron y más al saber quién era el padre de mi hijo.

Pensando en todas esas cosas a la rubia la venció el sueño, y siempre tenía el mismo sueño donde veía a Seiya, donde él le decía que siempre la amaría a pesar de la distancia. Así se levantó como siempre un poco sobre saltada. Y para ya no pensar en eso metió a bañar para arreglarse he irse a casa de Lita.

Cuando llego a casa de la castaña, ya casi todas estaban ahí, solo faltaba Amy que al igual que Darién le toco guardia y llegarían juntos ellos dos.

Cuando lego y haría la vio, se percató de que llego sola, la reprendió porque en su condición ella ya no debería de manejar.

Pero cabeza de bombón porque no me hablaste por teléfono para que nosotras pasemos por ti, ya no debes de estar conduciendo tú. Esa chiba cuando venga me va a oír.

Tranquila Haruka, lo mismo me dijo el, pero yo insistí en venir sola todavía puedo manejar con precaución.

Está bien serena, pero para la próxima nos llamas y nosotras vamos por ti, entendido bombón.

La rubia ceniza al percatarse de su error se disculpo

A lo cual serena le dijo, tranquila no pasa nada ya lo supere, pero ella en su interior sabía que mentía porque cada día que pasaba más le dolió y por qué ya en unos cuantos meses nacería su hijo, y le gustaría que Seiya estuviera para el nacimiento del hijo de ambos.

Ya casi daban las once cuando Darién y Amy llegaron a la reunión ambos saludaron a los presentes.

Cuando Darién se acercó con Haruka y Michiru la primera le dijo que ¿cómo es posible que dejara que Serena maneje en ese estado?

Sé que ya no debe manejar, pero es muy obstinada que no entiende – dijo el pelinegro.

Después de saludar ambos joven se mezclaron entre la gente en las pláticas de cómo le fue en su día en sus trabajos.

Hasta que Mina le pregunto a Serena ¿Serena por cierto ya sabes si es niña o niño?

No Mina, todavía de hecho el día 15 días tengo cita para que me hagan una ecografía para saber que va a ser.

¿Y tú serena, que te gustaría que fuera? – pregunto Lita

Me gustaría que fuera un niño, aunque fuera lo que fuera mientras esté bien y nazca sano no importa si es niña o niño.

Muy cierto serena, lo importante es que este sano tu bebe, al igual que tu – dijo la peli azul

Así se encontraban todos platicando tranquilamente, hasta que un extraño fenómeno natural llamo su atención. Una extraña lluvia de estrellas comenzó, para los demás era algo inusual, todos salieron a observar el extraño seceso. Pero para la rubia algo llamo más su atención fue el resplandor de cuatro estrellas, en las cuales ella creyó sentir la presencia de los chicos y de alguien más que no reconoció quien era.

Después de ver ese extraño suceso, estuvieron en casa de Lita un rato más y poco a poco se fueron despidiendo de la castaña, las primeras en irse fueron Haruka y Michiru y de ahí sucesivamente los últimos fueron Darién y serena que llevaron a Muna a su casa.

Serena seguía sintiendo esos resplandores, pero no dijo a lo mejor es algún poder nuevo que se le está desarrollando por el embarazo y no le dio tanta importancia, desde esa noche sentía que era observada.

Habían pasado tres días desde la fiesta en casa de Lita. Mina fue a visitar a Serena a su casa solo para decirle emocionada que si ya sabe que los Three Light están de regreso y empezaran una gira desde el día 10 al 22 de diciembre. Mina no creo que sean ellos si así fuera ya habrían tratado de comunicarse con alguna de nosotras, a lo mejor solo son un grupo de chico que se quiere aprovechar de la fama que tuvieron los chicos.

Tal vez tengas razón pero yo ya compre mi boleto, para su último concierto que será aquí en Tokio.

Qué bueno por ti Mina me alegro, bueno serena mejor vamos te invito a tomar un helado, y de ahí nos vamos a alguna tienda de bebes, para que más le puedo comprar a mi sobrinito.

Está bien Mina, solo espero que cuando nazca no me lo quiera mal criar consintiendo en todo lo que te pida.

Eso lo veremos serena, le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Por cierto serena que le falta a la habitación del bebe, para saber si se lo compramos ahorita que vayamos a la plaza.

Solo faltan pequeños detalles y el móvil para la cuna pero hasta el momento no he visto alguno que me guste.

Al salir con Mina al centro ya se podía ver los adornos navideños por doquier, y una tristeza invadió mi ser, cosa que mina noto y me pregunto ¿Qué pasa Serena?¿ Por qué estas triste?

Lo que pasa que ya falta poco de tres meses para que nazca él bebe y me gustaría, que él estuviera aquí, para cuando llegue el momento, además no solo es eso, he soñado con Seiya estas ultima semanas, en el sueño él me dice que siempre me amara, aparte el día de la fiesta de Lita, creí sentir su resplandor. Pero si así hubiera sido ya nos habrían buscado ¿no crees?

Es cierta serena, tienes toda la razón. Ya deja de pensar en cosas tristes que recuerda que él bebe lo siente.

Ambas chicas pidieron su helados al llegar a la nevería, cuando serena le dice a Mina además desde esa noche en casa de Lita, siento que me observan dice un tanto pensativa la rubia.

Hay serena de seguro son ideas tuyas, recuerda que conforme avance el embarazo tendrás cambios de humor y veras cosas donde no las hay.

Tal vez tengas razón, solo son figuraciones mías.

Así ambas rubias pasaron la tarde juntas, paseando por casa tienda de bebes que había en la plaza, si encontrar algún móvil que le gustara a serena para la cuna del bebe.

Así todas sus amigas se turnaban para salir con ella, desde quien Mina le conto lo que sentía serena, y sobre todo las Outhers estaba más a la expectativa de que pueda pasar.

23 de diciembre

Así llego la cita, en la cual le harían un segundo ultrasonido, para saber que sería su bebe y ver cómo se va desarrollando.

Ese día Darién pidió de favor a su compañero de trabajo que es lo atendiera para que el acompañara a su esposa a la ecografía, llegaron a tiempo al hospital y fueron recibidos por la enfermera que los paso al consultorio donde le harían la eco.

Darién ayudo a serena a cambiarse y recostarse en la cama. El amigo de Darién levanto la bata para aplicar el gel y empezar con el estudio. A lo cual se sorprendió el doctor porque a él en el monitor le marcaba 32 semanas, pero el bebé tenía el desarrollo ya de uno de 39 semanas que está a días de nacer.

Pues señores Chiba su bebe está en perfectas condiciones, y algo que llamo mi atención es que ya está bien desarrollado, que hasta parece que está a días de nacer, así que Darién no dejes sola a tu esposa que en cualquier momento puede nacer su hijo, o tal vez en una semana, pero hay que estar atentos a cualquier síntoma que tenga, debe acudir de inmediato al hospital.

Claro, que estaremos pendientes – dijeron ambos

Solo le puedo pedir un favor de que pudiera imprimir varias copias dela eco, para darle a mis amigas dijo la rubio un poco apenada.

Claro que sí, señora

La pareja se despidió del doctor y antes de llegar a su casa pasaron por un nuevo centro comercial, donde Darién se enteró

Que abrirían una nueva tienda de bebe.

Al llegar a la tienda bajo el pelinegro del auto, para ayudar a serena a bajarse del auto. Entraron y vieron varias tiendas de diversas cosas y aprovecharon para comprar los regalos que les hacían falta para las chicas.

Al llegar a la tienda de bebes, serena se quedó asombrada al entrar, porque la tienda efectivamente era de bebes, pero manejaban el tema de las estrellas y la luna cosa que a la joven le encanto.

Miro todo lo que había en ella hasta que llego, al área de cunas donde vio un móvil de estrellas, con lunas y estrellas en colores amarillo y azul con pequeños destellos dorados en los bordes de la costura.

Pero no le dijo nada a Darién de que ese móvil le gusto, pero sin darse cuenta era observada desde fuera de la tienda por un joven de cabellos peli azabache.

Darién no supo porque se acercó a serena y la abrazo por la espalda y acaricio su vientre.

El joven que los mira desde afuera al ver la escena, sintió tristeza al pensar que ese bebe pudo a ver sido suyo, si tan solo él hubiera luchado por su amor. Pero en vez de eso huyo.

Darién, se dio cuenta de que a la rubia le gusto el ovil y pensó en regresar mañana temprano a comprarlo para dárselo como regalo. Así partieron rumbo a su casa ya estaba entrando la noche y serena se sentía agotada, así cuando llego a su casa solo se ducho, y se recostó mientras Darién, preparaba la cena.

Cuando el moreno, le llevo la cena a la rubia a la habitación le pregunto ¿serena has pensado en decirle la verdad a Seiya? En caso de que el regresara.

No lo sé Darién, no quiero que por enterarse de su hijo deje su obligación, mientras ellos, hablaban del tema sobre decirle a Seiya sobre su hijo.

Un chico de ojos azul zafiro entro a la tienda que acababan de abandonar la pareja y se dirigió directo al área de cunas donde la vio contemplando el objeto para la cuna, al ver que figuras tenia, sintió una punzada de dolor en corazón. Se dirigió a la chica del mostrador para cómpralo, pidió que se lo envolvieran y así ya estaría lista para mañana cuando se presentaran ante ellos en casa de las Outhers.

La joven que atendía la tienda lo reconoció, como el integrante del grupo Three light, cuando ella iba a gritar le tapó la boca para que no hiciera bulla, y no llegaran periodista y le arruinaran su sorpresa para su bombón.

Esa misma tarde noche, Mina llamo a serena por teléfono para ver si la quería acompañar al concierto de los chicos, a lo cual la rubia recibió una negativa por parte de su amiga, porque se sentía cansada.

Mina emocionada, iba al concierto, sabiendo que se podría llevar una desilusión, al ver que serena tenía razón, de que tal vez sean unos usurpadores de identidad, pero muy dentro de su corazón, sabía que si era los chico y no era ningún doble. Así la diosa del amor estuvo en todo el concierto hasta que termino y no se quedaría con la duda de saber si en realidad eran los chicos, así que se escabujo hacia los camerinos, y evitando a los de seguridad así que entro a la habitación y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían así que se pellizco para saberse que estaba despierta y no estaba soñando. Y así la gran Mina Aino no llego a dormir a su casa.

24 de diciembre

Ese día Darién chiba, se levantó más temprano, para ser el primero en llegar a la tienda, para comprarlo para luego ir a súper mercado para comprar los ingredientes para lo que iban a llegar a casa de las chicas en la noche. Pero para su buena y mala suerte ya habían abierto la tienda, cuando entro al local fijo su mira al área de cunas, y al no ver al móvil, le pregunto a la joven que estaban ahí, la cual le respondió que ayer después de que ellos se fuera lo vendió. El pelinegro se entristeció al no poder darle la sorpresa a serena. Así tomo rumbo al súper mercado para sus compras.

Mientras serena dormí plácidamente en su recamara, alguien la observa dormir, esa persona no resistió y se acercó a ella acariciando su mejilla, para darle un beso. La rubia pensó que estaba soñando, pero parecía tal real que hasta sintió que le acariciaron su vientre y él bebe se movía. Al despertar pensó que era Darién, pero para su sorpresa está sola en la habitación que al igual que en la casa.

Cuando serena, se levantó después de ese sueño tan raro, se dio cuenta de que Darién no estaba se encontró con el desayuno listo y una nota que decía

 _Deje el desayuno listo_

 _No tardo fui al centro comercial_

 _Te quiere Darién_

Cuando la rubia termino de desayunar, se fue a dar una ducha, cuando estaba saliendo del baño, se abría la puerta de su recamara era Darién que regresaba del centro comercial.

Ya desayunaste serena?

Si gracias todas estuvieron muy ricas como siempre

Me alegro que te gustara, por cierto ya le hablaste a Mina, para saber cómo le fue en su concierto de los Three Light, no seguramente ha de estar durmiendo todavía, márcala y despiértala y ya sales de dudas si son en realidad ellos.

Pero Darién!?

Claro que me he dado cuenta, por todo Tokio están sonando sus canciones, supe de su concierto. Por qué no me dijiste nada tú acerca de eso – dijo el moreno.

No se me hace justo para ti, que te estás haciendo responsable de él bebe y de mí, ahora que supuestamente ellos regresaron, yo te haga un lado para estar junto a Seiya.

Pero en verdad ellos, regresaron Seiya tiene derecho a saber que va a ser padre! No Darién él no tiene derecho y ya no quiero hablar del tema.

En una habitación de hotel los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas, y un celular no dejaba de sonar. Una rubia con mucho pesar se levantó para atender su llamada, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y cuando reacciono y vio quien estaba a su lado no lo podía creer, atendió a su llamada y al reconocer la voz se puso lo más estable posible para poder responder al cuestionamiento de la persona en la otra línea.

No, serena tenías razón eran unos imitadores contesto al ver que su acompañante le hacía señas para que no digiera la verdad.

La rubia se despidió de la persona del otro lado del teléfono, y cuando colgó se regresó a la cama y así estuvieron casi toda la mañana hasta que a la rubia la llamó por teléfono Haruka para que las vaya ayudar con la decoración de la casa, se despidió de su acompañante y quedaron de verse en la noche en casa de su amiga.

Las demás chicas hacían sus deberes en sus respectivas casas, y preparaban lo que llevarían a casa de las Outhers.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando en la casa de la Outhers comenzaron a llegar los primeros en llegar fueron Nicolás y Reí, que llevaron una ensalada de frutas de ahí llego Lita con un viejo amigo llamado Steven, Mina y Amy llegaron juntas ya que la primera paso por la peli azul al hospital.

Serena y Darién llegaron de último con un pavo envinado que el pelinegro guiso. Cuando llego la rubia les repartió sus tarjetas a sus amigas donde decía que tendrían un varón.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja todos estaban conviviendo tranquilas hasta que un extraño resplandor apareció delante de ellos todos se pusieron en guardia para defender a serena.

Al frente estaban las Outhers de ahí seguían las Inners y junto a serena Darién hasta que ese resplandor desapareció y se pudieron visualizar las figuras masculinas de los chicos.

Mina al verlos fue corriendo hacia Yaten y lo beso en la boca, cosa que dejo a todos los presentes atónitos.

Buenas noches, saludaron lo otros dos jóvenes, el castaño dirigió su mirada ha Amy la cual a verlo se ruborizo.

Y el peli azabache, poco a poco se fue acercando a su bombón, hasta quedar frente a frente, y extendió la caja que traiga con él y dijo. Es un pequeño detalle, para tu bebe, me alegro que estés feliz con Darién aunque por dentro tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería gritarle que lo dejara a que aceptara vivir con él.

Gracias Seiya por tu detalle dijo Darién

No debiste molestarte dijo la rubia

No es molestia serena, tú siempre fuiste mi amiga y deseo que seas muy feliz.

Al momento de agarrar el obsequio que le extendía Seiya se sintió mareada, y Haruka le recomendó que se recostar por un momento, que tal vez que por la impresión se le bajo la presión.

Y así lo hizo, se recostó a descansar un rato, mientras que en el jardín de la casa las preguntas no se hicieron espera por parte de Haruka y Michiru hacia los chicos los cuales le contaban que ya tenían días aquí en la tierra y que ayer terminaron su gira de regreso, cuando de repente un resplandor más apareció dejando ver a la princesa del planeta de la flores.

El pelinegro no podía creer lo que su ojos veían, era la mujer que amaba, la cual lo rechazo, pero ahora la veía más diferente, más hermosa que la última vez que la vio. Kakkyu saludo a todos los presentes, pero fijo su mirada en él, cuando empezó avanzar hacia donde él estaba.

Estando frente a frente ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, que Darién el dejo hablar primero. Y él no podía creer lo que ella le decía y parecía que estuviera soñando.

Hasta que un grito proveniente de la casa lo hizo volver a la realidad. Todos al escuchar el grito, fueron directo a la habitación donde su princesa descansaba. Al entrar al cuarto vieron a Serena hincada al pie de la cama, con un charco de agua. Entraron para ayudarla por Darién y Seiya a levantarse pero al ser levantada, Amy se percató de que su amiga estaba húmeda de la ropa, y le dijo que a la rubia se le había roto la fuente. Cosa que dejo a los demás presente un poco asustado pues todo sabía que le faltaban dos meses para que naciera él bebe.

Pero eso no puede ser posible, todavía le faltan dos meses dijo Mina un poco exaltada hay que llevarla al hospital ya.

Chicos dijo serena con un poco de dificultad, no creo llegar al hos… cuando una contracción le dio, haciendo que apretara con fuerza la mano de ambos hombres. Tranquila serena respira profundo y luego suelta el aire despacio.

Darién nosotros la podemos atender aquí en casa de Haruka, por qué y si no alcanza a llegar al hospital es más peligroso, mejor aquí que nazca él bebe. Segura Amy le dijo Darién, creo que tienes razón. Así que ambos doctores dieron órdenes y pidieron lo que necesitarían.

Lita calienta agua, Setsuna necesitaremos más sabanas, Haruka necesitamos también una tijeras tráelas, todos asintieron a lo que le habían pedido. Reí trataba de tranquilizar a Mina que estaba al borde de tener un crisis nerviosa, al ver a su amiga sufrir.

Darién le pidió a los demás que dejaran la habitación, para poder atenderla más tranquilos. Estando ya solos en la habitación Amy ayudo a serena a desvestirse, mientras el moreno cambiaba las sabanas que les habían traído.

Cuando serena era ayudada por la peli azul a desvestirse otra contracción le dio, tranquila serena no tardaras mucho por lo que estoy viendo. A la llevo a la cama y la reviso Darién, vio que le faltaba poco para tener su dilatación completa. Serena inhala y exhala cuando sientas otra contracción.

Así salió Amy a decir a lo demás que dentro de poco nacería él bebe, todos estabas nerviosos por la llegaba da del bebe. Y así entro a la habitación para ver que no faltara nada para poder auxiliar a la rubia.

Serena, un poco más y estarás lista para pujar, diciendo esto la rubia volvió a sentir dolor, ya había pasado poco más de media hora cuando la rubia sintió otra contracción, que hablo a Darién y le pidió de favor que llamara a Seiya, porque quería que estuviera presente para el nacimiento de su hijo.

En el pasillo de la habitación todos estaban ansioso por que ya naciera él bebe, pero los chicos se sentían incomodos por estar ahí que decidieron marcharse cuando se abre la puerta y sale Darién y dice que serena quiere que el padre del bebe este con ella dentro la habitación, nadie se sorprendió por lo que escucharon, pero los chicos y Seiya se quedaron sorprendidos por que ellos sabían que el padre era Darién. Hasta que Haruka se acercó a Seiya y lo agarro de la camisa y le dijo, mi cabeza de bombón te quiere adentro y cuando todo esto termine te hare pagar por todo el dolor que le estas causando, así que ve a esa habitación y compórtate como hombre.

Seiya no salía de su asombro todavía, así que casi a rastras lo metieron a la habitación por el pelinegro. A cércate Seiya le dijo Amy, no pasa nada ellas te necesita ha llegado el momento.

Serena cuando sientas otra contracción y ganas de pujar hazlo con fuerza dijo Darién.

Seiya no podía creer lo que se acababa de enterar seria padre y estaría presente en su nacimiento, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a su bombona así sufriendo. Se acercó a ella, le tomo la mano y se la beso, y le dijo, vamos bombón tu puedes eres una guerrera. Cuando le dijo eso sintió como la rubia se estremecía y le apretaba la mano más fuerte, mientras la rubia pujaba le secaba el sudor, y Darién y Amy le decían que va muy bien que ya pueden ver la cabeza del bebe, un esfuerzo más y ya tendría a su bebe en brazos, y así lo hizo la rubia.

25 de Diciembre 12:00

Toda la casa se inundó del llanto de un bebe, todos entraron a la habitación he hicieron una reverencia ante el primogénito de su princesa.

En la cama se podía ver a una serena cansada, pero a la vez feliz, sosteniendo en sus brazos a su hijo que apenas se distinguía y que los presentes solo podían ver el cabello del pequeño que era igual al de su padre.

Felicidades serena, dijeron todas las chicas al unisón. Así llego navidad en la casa de las Outhers. Con el nacimiento del bebe de la princesa de la Luna y la Estrella.


End file.
